


catch me a catch

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie debates, Protective Even, Romance, Seriously this is going to be sappy AF, mikael is so pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Even and Mikael get kicked out of Bakka for a mysterious stunt and transfer to Nissen in the middle of their 3rd year. Even hates everything about it, except for the cute 1st year he’s seen around the school.Mikael doesn’t hate Nissen and in fact, has taken to amusing himself by spreading wild rumors about why they got kicked out and by the fact that his best friend has a crush on some kid. Still, Even his best buddy and he’s going to help him out.*A story where Even is mooning for Isak from afar, Isak is intimidated by the hot 3rd year everyone at school is whispering about, and who he’s caught staring at him and Mikael is the best the wingman ever.[ ON HIATUS DUE TO MEDICAL REASONS ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wasn’t going to start posting/working on this till I finished ‘I hate your face’ (working on chapter 7 now), but I decided to start posting this before canon Joss’ this story. Mikael is a beautiful sun child, and that’s how I will continue to write him.
> 
> the title is from fiddler on the roof.

Even Bech Næsheim stands in the middle of the yard, looks up at the school build like he has for the last two weeks since he transferred to Hartvig Nissen and sighs a heavy, tired sigh. Behind him, he feels his best friend lets out an amused huff.

“How long are you going to keep doing this?” he asks and Even can hear the laughter in his voice. “When are we moving on to the _acceptance_ stage of grief?”

“Never,” he grumbles, and he knows he sounds like a child, but he’s annoyed as a group of 1st-year walk by them. More than one gives him a look, some curious, some interested, some apprehensive. It’s not new, he’s been getting those looks since the moment he stepped foot at this school. Apparently changing schools’ mid-year warranted being studied like a bug under a microscope and hushed whispers. “Do they have to stare so much?” he questions not really expecting an answer yet he hears another sound of amusement. He turns around to face his friend despite himself with a questioning look.

“It’s because you’re so pretty,” Mikael, his best friend, general pain in his ass says with a shit-eating when Even rolls his eyes at him.

“It’s true! With your James Dean hairstyle, your popped collar jacket, and ridiculously good-looking face. Of course, they’re going to stare,” he continues with a mocking sigh as he sympathetically pats Even on the shoulder. “It’s your lot in life buddy, to be stared at and have outrageous rumors being whispered about you, if only you were ugly.”

Even keeps a serious expression even though he wants to give in and smile at his friend’s absurdity. “The rumors are entirely your fault, and you know it. You keep spreading different ones every day about why we got expelled from Bakka, yesterday I heard we put livestock in the teacher’s break room, a goat and some chickens Mika.”

Mikael’s grin only grows at that, a glint in his eye that always makes Even nervous. “I wanted it to be a cow, but it needed to be believable, where would we even get a cow, you know. Today’s rumor will be that we hosted a skinny dipping party in the school’s pool, it was epic, went down in Bakka history.”

Even stares at him, feeling a dull pain behind his left eye, over the years he’s come to call it ‘the Mika pain.' “Why are you doing this? Why are you like this? Are you suffering from delusions? Because we can’t both be messed up in the head, that doesn’t work, and I called dibs on being crazy.”

“It’s a social experiment,” Mikael says easily not even addressing Even’s self-critical comment on his disorder, and he gets a rush of affection and gratitude for his friend who has never once since Even was diagnosed acted any differently towards him. “I’m documenting everything, it’s going to make an excellent movie about gullibility, might even submit it to some festivals.”

“What a shit movie that will be,” Even says, biting his lip to keep from laughing when Mikael lets out a gasp of outrage, hand over his heart like the drama queen he is.

“We all can’t be pretentious assholes like you and your shitty idol,” Mikael taunts back. “Oooh, I’m Even Bech Næsheim, and my favorite director is Baz Luhrmann who makes movies that only make sense if you’re high and always kills off a lead to be edgy.”

Even narrows his eyes at the age-old argument. “How you’re a film student is beyond me.”

“Michael Bay is a cinematic genius.”

Even laughs at that. “You couldn’t even say that with a straight face.”

Mikael nods rubbing his hands over himself as he gives a full body shutter. “It felt dirty just saying it.”

Even opens his mouth to crack a joke at that when he spots _him_ over by the bike rails, sitting on one as he talks with his friends. One of them says something that has him laughing hard and Even is mesmerized as he watches him throw his head back. Tall, slim, in more layers than Even can count, blond hair and the prettiest face Even has ever seen.

“Oi, am I boring you?” he hears Mikael question but he doesn’t turn to his friend, he continues to watch, enthralled by what’s before him.

“Dude, what’s with you?” Mikael asks turning to look in the same direction as Even, and he can tell the moment Mikael spots what has Even attention. “ _Oh,_ ” Mikael says, amusement coloring his voice once more. “ _Him_ again. What is it with you and blondes, first Sonja, now this kid.”

Even shrugs because he doesn’t really know how to explain it, he noticed the boy before on the first day he and Mikael arrived at Nissen, and he hasn’t stopped noticing him since.

“So, are you ever going to make a move?” Mikael questions with a raised eyebrow. “I mean staring at him longingly from afar was cute at the beginning, and by cute, I mean ridiculous and enjoyable for me. But it’s starting to get a little creepy, maybe it’s time to move this along, and I don’t know find out his name? Tell him that his hair shines like the golden sun and that you want to hold his hand.”

“I have a girlfriend,” he argues, and it sounds uncertain even to him. He and Sonja are ‘taking a break,' because in her words he was childish and in his, she was suffocating him. He knows she’s waiting for him to come to his senses and run back to her. With each passing day though, being away from her felt more and more freeing and if that wasn’t a sign that they were better off on their own he didn’t know what was. Sonja had once been an important part of his life, and she deserved better than a boyfriend who was growing resentful of her presence or who was fascinated by beautiful blonde boys.

“Really, Even?” Mikael asks giving him a look of disbelief and Even is reminded once again how well his friend knows him. “ _That’s_ what you’re going with. That’s weak man and if you’re honest with yourself, not even true anymore.”

“I can’t just go up to the guy,” Even argues. “What would I even say to him? ‘Hey, I know you don’t know me, but you’re the only thing that’s keeping me from missing my old school, and I like staring at you because you’re the prettiest thing I have ever seen. Any chance you’re into guys or better yet me?’”

Mikael stares at him for a moment before shrugging unconcerned. “Sure, why not.”

Even gives him an incredulous look. “You mean besides the fact that he will probably run away screaming in the opposite direction because that’s crazy?”

“It’s not crazy,” Mikael argues giving him a look because while he lets it slide sometimes, Mikael doesn’t like it when Even uses the ‘C’ word about himself. Throwing his arm over Even’s shoulder, he lets out an annoyed sound as he hangs off Even awkwardly due to their height difference. “It’s a bit _extra_ , but you’re the king of Extra, so it’s right up your alley.”

“I don’t even know his name,” Even says, frowning a little as he says it. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but still being new at Nissen he hadn’t made any new friends.

Not that he has actually gone out of his way to make them when he still has Mikael at his side and the fact that he and his friend have seemed to develop a ridiculous reputation in a short period of time.

“Yeah, you’ve dropped the ball on that one, I admit,” Mikael concedes, smiling when Even gives him a dry look. “But no worries that why you have me. Your best buddy, your ultimate pal, the king of wing-manning.”

“Everything you just said fills me with nothing but worry,” Even says dryly. “Seriously a chill just went down my spine.”

“That’s because you are dramatic as fuck,” Mikael answers honestly, grinning when Even gives him a _‘really’_ look. “Now come on, your good old buddy Mikael is going to make it all better and help you woo the cute boy, all I ask is that you name your child after me.”

Even laughs at that, giving his friend’s shoulders a squeeze as the walk into the school with their arms around each other. “So, we’ve moved on from me getting his name to having kids with him.”

“I’m that good,” Mikael proclaims solemnly. “Besides with your looks and my brains, how can we not succeed.”

Even gives him a side look. “Are you saying I’m just a pretty face?”

“ _Well,”_ Mikael starts slowly, a grin spreading on his happy face, laughing when Even shoves away from him. “I wasn’t going to say anything, I know how sensitive you can be.”

Even laughs at that. “Asshole.”

“Don’t be rude,” Mikael frowns as they reach Even’s locker, he waits next to it while Even gathers his books. “I’m going to be your, Yente.”

Even closes his locker with a bang as he lets out a snort. “ _Fiddler on the Roof,_ really Mika?”

“Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match,” Mikael sings out loudly with a wide grin as a few students sent weird looks their way, nothing new really. “Find me a find.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Even rolls his eyes, grinning as he gives in. “Catch me a catch.”

“Oh, I am buddy,” Mikael promises, signaling with his head. Even looks over to find his blonde boy by his own locker, looking over at them, a clear result of Mikael’s loudness. Even’s eyes lock with the boy’s and even from where he stands Even can see just how green the boy’s eyes are. The boy stares back at him for another moment before he turns away, he’s not fast enough that Even doesn’t catch the blush on his cheeks though, it fills Even with a kind of excitement he can’t remember feeling before. “I’m going to look through my book,” Mikael continues with another broad smile and waggles of his eyebrows, as he misquotes the next line of the song.

Loving his friend for his support and just utter Mikael-ness, Even plays along and says the next line. “And make me a perfect match.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael wingmans and disses Even's favorite directors, Even finally talks to Isak and gets a date out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I suck, I posted the first chapter almost a month ago and then nothing. I was stuck on how to introduce Even and Isak to each other and couldn't write my way out of it. But I got it now so yay!! Also, I edit out a small line from the first chapter for plot purposes that no one will notice but me, but it would have bugged me if I left it there.

Even knows he is being obvious in his staring but can’t bring himself to stop or even care, not when the object of his affection, his -well not _his, not yet but hopefully someday_ \- beautiful boy with wild curls sits a couple desks down from him in the otherwise empty library, a clutter of books spread across his desk as he works. Even himself has a notebook in front of him, a series of half-drawn sketches on the page forgotten as he gazes at the boy, his pulse spiking every time the blond boy sneaks a look in his direction. Even gives the boy a small smile of acknowledgment when he sneaks another peek, his smile growing when despite the blush spreading on the boy’s face, he holds Even’s stare for a moment before finally looking away. Even can’t help but be charmed by the display of shyness and feels a wave of tenderness and protectiveness over him.

He’s so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice Mikael walk in and looks up startled when his friend drops his heavy bag on the library table, the thump echoing throughout the room. He sneaks another look across the room to the boy who isn't sneaking shy looks at him anymore and instead is frowning in his and Mikael's direction.

"Maybe he’s one of those people who thinks libraries are like church and is pissed I made noise," Mikael comments, noticing the look too. He continues to look at the boy for a moment, smirking when the boy looks away, before turning back to Even. "I have the scoop."

Even looks at his friend lost for a moment, groaning internally when Mikael signals with a head nod towards the boy.

"Mikael," he begs, knowing it's a lost cause as Mikael ignores him.

"His name is Isak Valtersen and he’s a 1st year, which _obvious_ by that baby face of his," Mikael snorts, a grin on his already animated face. "You dirty old man."

Even blushes at that. "Shut up."

Mikael lets out a laugh, loud and larger than life just like him. Even looks over once again at the boy a few tables down, _Isak_.

 “Anything else?” Even questions.

“I got you his name,” Mikael points out with a disbelieving look. “More than you have done since we got here.”

“Some Yente you are,” Even grumbles.

“Okay, how about this, while entirely in the closet he’s into guys.”

Even sits up straighter at that, feeling a thread of hopefulness despite himself. "What makes you say that?"

Mikael gives him a sympathetic look that Even would believe more if he wasn’t grinning. "That a good news, bad news scenario."

Even waits for his friend to continue.

"It's obvious he has a crush on his very male best friend," Mikael says and Even can't deny it, he has been watching Isak pretty much since he and Mikael first transferred to Nissen and noticed himself the way Isak’s gaze lingers on his friend. "That's the good news, he likes male parts which you have. The bad news is the crush on the friend with the eyebrows. Which are both massive and majestic, if that’s what he’s into there's no way your eyebrows can compete, bro."

Even stares at his best friend and the ridiculous grin on his face, giving a reluctant smile of his own. "You ass," he says as Mikael giggles ridiculously and unrepentant.

“For real though,” Mikael starts as his laughter tapers off. “All of this is good, I have no doubt you can charm the boy.”

Even lets out a sigh. “You sound so sure.”

“I am,” Mikael says confidently.

“How?”

Mikael looks back at Isak who so happens to be looking their way, now beet red at being caught. Turning back at Even, Mikael waggles his eyebrows. “Because he stares at you too.”

Even looks over at Isak, biting down on his lip when he sees the boy sneaking another look their way.

“See,” Mikael smirks at him all smug. “Now you just need to go talk to him.”

Evan sighs at the suggestion, knowing his friend is right. “I know that, I just have no idea how to start up a conversation with him.”

“You say ‘Hi, I like your face so much I spend my time drawing it,'” Mikael points at the drawing on Even’s notebook. “Would it be okay if I touch your face with my face, bam, boyfriend.”

Even looks at his friend who is always smiling but now is giving him a very serious look. “That’s your advice, your honest to god advice.”

Mikael nods. “That’s my advice.”

Even hums. “Well, now we know why you barely date.”

“That’s mean,” Mikael pouts theatrically. “Your sexual frustrations have made you mean.”

Even rolls his eyes at his friend’s dramatic as he stands from his chair. “I’ll be back, there was an art book I saw here the other day, I want to see if it’s still here.”

Mikael nods giving him a mocking salute as he walks away.

________

Even is gone from the main room of the library five minutes tops, searching for his book through the stacks. It shouldn’t be enough time for Mikael to start his particular brand of madness, but then again Mikael is an overachiever because when Even comes back to his table, his friend isn’t waiting for him, no, instead he finds his friend sitting across from Isak. His back is to Even so he can’t see his face as he talks to the younger boy, but he can see the way he’s waving his arms around, a sure sign that Mikael is telling some outrageous story. Even tells himself to just sit back down and ignore everything, but he sees even from here Isak’s wide eyes as he looks at Mikael with apprehension and while Mikael is the most harmless human being Even has ever known, he also knows how overwhelming Mikael can be at times. Resigned to the possible embarrassment coming his way he walks over to the two boys, getting to their table just in time to hear Mikael giving another ‘reason’ for their leaving Bakka.

“We tapped into the loudspeaker system and played ‘It’s a small world' they couldn’t figure out how to stop it!”

“That’s your latest lie about why we got expelled?” Even questions as he stands at the end of the table, his eyes straying to Isak for a moment, he gives him a small smile, feeling a rush of excitement when the boy returns the gesture. “That’s actually tame for you.”

“More like cruel and unusual punishment,” Isak says in a low, hesitant voice as he tries to joke. “Just naming that song makes people get earworm.”

Mikael smirks an evil smile as he opens his mouth.

Even points a warning finger at him. “Don’t you dare sing.”

“Party pooper,” Mikael scowls turning back to Isak. “Isak, have you met my friend Even? He’s boring and doesn’t like catchy Disney songs.”

Isak looks at him again, his cheeks rosy as he does so. “I’ve heard of him, Hi, I’m Isak.”

“Even,” he says extending his hand, he feels a zing go through him as their hands touch, and he tells himself to stop being so lovesick and ridiculous. But he looks back up and Isak’s green eyes are wide as he stares at him. Even can’t help but hope he felt it too.

“You’ve heard of him huh?” Mikael interrupts their staring, humor clear in his voice.

“Both of you,” Isak corrects taking his hand back, nodding when Even points to the chair next to him. He sits, ignoring the smirk Mikael throws his way.

“It might be a big school, but two 3rd years transfer mid school year, people talk, especially with all the rumors circling about why you had to transfer,” Isak says giving him a speculative look.

 “That’s all this jerk’s fault,” Even points at Mikael, feeling his neck get hot. “He’s a shit starter and is amusing himself by lying about the reason we left Bakka.”

“It’s for my movie,” Mikael argues turning back to Isak to explain. “I’m doing a movie on naivety.”

“Ignore him, he thinks he’s a film student,” Even says to Isak, grinning as Mikael lets out a gasp.

“I don’t have to take this from you,” Mikael says standing up, grabbing his stuff. “Not only is Baz Luhrmann, a pretentious director, Lars von Trier ain’t shit either.”

Even narrows his eyes at his friend, momentarily forgetting Isak as two of his favorite directors are insulted. “You need a time out and reevaluate your life choices if you really believe what you just said.”

Mikael crosses his arms standing defiantly. “I stand by what I said.”

“Film blasphemy.”

“Who is Baz Luhrmann and Lars von Trier?”

Even turns looking wide-eyed back to Isak, speechless and dismayed. He hears Mikael laughing.

“What?” Isak asks defensively at the look he gives him. “What did I say?”

“You just broke his heart, Isak,” Mikael laughs loudly. “Maybe even his brain.”

Even glares at his friend who just smirks at him gleefully. “Is he still pretty, Even?” Mikael questions, his grinning growing as both he and Isak blush. “Well, I got to go, class,” he continues, a satisfied look on his face that says ‘ _my job here is done._ '

Even watches his friend leave the library to stall for time, only turning back to Isak once Mikael has left the room. Isak is looking down at his books, biting down on his bottom lip nervously.

“Sorry about him, he’s a lot to take sometimes,” Even says, feeling so awkward and unlike himself. What is it about this boy that makes him a tongue-tied mess when usually he’s so calm and cool?

“It’s fine,” Isak murmurs. “He’s amusing.”

“Shit starter,” Even reminds him with a half-smile as Isak chuckles.

“Is he really doing a movie about all the rumors floating around about you two?” Isak questions.

Even shrugs. “Maybe, you never know with Mikael. Mostly I think he’s just amusing himself coming up with crazy reasons why we got thrown out of our school because he doesn’t like the real reason.”

Even can tell Isak is curious and he braces himself for the question. He wonders what face he’s making, maybe one of dread because the question doesn’t come.

Instead, Isak asks. “So who are those guys Mikael mention before?”

“ _Those guys_ ,” Even repeats painfully. “You really don’t know?”

“Sorry,” Isak says with a grin as Even lets out a mournful sound, dropping his head on the table. “Did I break your heart again?”

“Heart, brain,” Even says, not feeling like he’s exaggerating. “ _Soul_.”

Isak lets out a giggle at that, his eyes crinkling at the sides with amusement and Even is back to being spellbound by the boy. “All that and I just met you, that’s very rude of me.”

“You can make it up to me,” Even blurts out quickly not believing Isak has given him such an opening.

Isak frowns, a confused little smile on his face. “How?”

“Let me educate you on two of the greatest directors ever,” Even says with a charming grin. “Movie date, my place?” He holds his breath as Isak looks at him with those big green eyes of his, a soft blush spreading across his face again and Even’s hands itch with the desire to reach out and touch. It feels like he waits forever for an answer instead of a few seconds.

Isak gives him another shy smile that makes him more adorable than he already is to Even. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More movie bashing that hurts Even's soul. Isak and Even go back to his place and Even is falling in love.

Even Bech Næsheim walks into school on Friday morning with a kick in his step, he doesn’t avoid or stares down anyone who’s gaze lingers on him a touch too long. Instead, he flashes them a smile, that only grows amused when he gets back startled looks in return. _Okay_ , so maybe he hadn’t been the friendliest looking person since first arriving at Nissen, but to be fair, there hadn’t been anything at the school that made him smile before.

There is one now.

**Even**

(08:25)

Where are you?

**Isak**

(08:26)

At my locker.

**Even**

(08:28)

Ok. See you in a few.

**Isak**

(08:28)

;)

Even feels his cheeks ache as he looks down at his phone with a dopey expression but he can’t stop himself now anymore then the last few days since Isak and he started texting. He makes his way down the halls of the school like a man on a mission. Isak and his locker his goal. Spotting him a few feet away exactly where Isak said he’d be, he isn't surprised to see who’s next to him chatting away. Even shakes his head, a smile tugging on his lips as he makes his way to the two people he likes at Nissen.

“Hey,” he calls out seconds before coming to a stop next to Isak, getting the same greeting in return from his best friend and the younger boy. “What’s going on?”

Isak looks up at him, his green eyes bright and lovely, perfect for Even to get lost in, except for Isak’s next words. “Mikael and I were just discussing which franchise is better, he says _Transformers_ , I say _The Fast and the Furious_ , what do you think?”

Even stares at Isak in what he’s sure is horror unable to answer when he hears a snicker to his side, he turns to Mikael who is biting down on his fist, his face slowly turning colors as he tries to hold in his unmistakable laughter. He meets Even’s gaze, with a shamelessly pleased look.

“Oh my god,” Isak gets out as he too starts to laugh. “I didn’t believe him when he said you’d react this way to that comment, but look at your face! The fear and disappointment, priceless!”

“Okay _first_ ,” Even starts, giving Isak a sad look. “That was mean of you, also don’t go along with Mikael’s ideas, I’m fragile and can’t actually deal if you start to apprentice his evil ways.”

Isak nods, patting his arm in understanding that is belittled by the smirk on his face.

Mikael snickers again.

Even turns back to his friend.

“As for you, don’t corrupt him with crap that might as well be two hours of commercials and car porn, he’s still young and pure. Don’t ruin him.”

“Transformers 4 made 1.1 billion dollars,” Mikael says.

At the same time, Isak adds. “I actually like The Fast and the Furious, even Tokyo Drift.”

Even takes a deep calming breath and reminds himself that he loves Mikael and that he _really_  likes Isak and is likely on his way to falling in love with him. “Okay, so both of those statements hurt me, but I’m going to be the bigger person and forgive you both, that how magnanimous I am.”

“What you are is a movie snob,” Isak teases gently, his smile soft and sweet.

“I am not a snob,” Even argues with a frown. “I just have taste beyond metal crashing into metal and girls in outfits that make no sense for the action sequence happening around them as the latest top 40 hip-hop song plays in the background.”

“Okay,” Isak says soothingly, placing his hand on Even’s arm giving it a squeeze and Even feels a tug in his stomach at the casual touch, reveling when it lingers. Over the last few days, both he and Isak had started to introduce small touches into their friendship. Everything about their interactions was such an innocent form of flirtation, light touches on arms, a graze of fingers when they exchanged something, shy smiles and soft blushes. It was all soft and sweet like Isak himself and Even found himself loving every second of it.

“You’re trying to pacify me,” Even accuses with a pout.

“Never,” Isak answers with wide eyes, smile amused.

Even turns to Mikael, blushing a bit when he sees the smirk he’s giving them as he observes their interaction, he powers through and focuses on the situation at hand. “And you, you keep mention Bay, and at first I thought you were just messing with me, but now I’m starting to think you’re actually a fan, which if so I’m going to need my friendship bracelet back.”

Mikael snorts at that crossing his arms over his chest. “Really? That’s what would break our dynamic duo? I kill someone-“

“I’d help you hide the body,” Even finishes for him, biting at the corner of his lip to keep from grinning.”

Mikael nods, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Right, but if I actually like Michael Bay-“

“Then what you’ve killed is this friendship,” Even continues breaking into a large smile. “Yes.”

Isak lets out a chuckle as he turns to his locker. “That is melodramatic as fuck, maybe you two should be in front of the camera instead of behind it, drama queens. So much for 3rd years being mature.”

Even lets out a gasp that is echoed by Mikael which causes Isak to let out an inelegant sound of mockery. “And my point is proven.”

“Mouthy 1st years,” Mikael shakes his head. “I’ll let you deal with him brother, I don’t find him as cute as you do.”

He fist bumps Isak before giving Even a quick hug. “Later boys, enjoy your awkward mating dance.”

Even watches Isak’s face take a rosy hue at the comment and he feels his own face go warm. “Sorry about that.”

Isak looks down at his shoes and Even finds himself doing the same, only looking back up when he feels Isak’s eyes on him, his gaze soft but uncertain. “It’s fine, I know he’s joking, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Even licks his lips out of nervous habit, takes a step forward and stops. By now most of the hall has cleared, and any second now the bell is going to ring. He looks at Isak and waits, letting out a puff of air pass his lips when Isak takes a step forward himself. He reaches out and holds on to Isak’s jacket lightly if anyone is watching there is still enough space between them not to raise any eyebrows, but as they look at each other, there might as well not be any space between them at all. Isak lets out a small gasp, and it sends Even’s pulse racing because he sees the realization in Isak’s eyes and there nervousness there too but also a hopefulness that he knows Isak can read in his own expression.

“Yeah, he was teasing,” Even starts his voice low, gentle and full of meaning. “But this means everything, okay?”

Isak nods, still bashful as he looks at Even from underneath his fringe and Even wants nothing more than to reach and touch those golden locks, push them away from Isak’s eyes and get his fill of Isak’s baby face.

 _Later._ He tells himself.

“You got anything going on this afternoon?” he asks, hopeful when Isak shakes his head. “Want to come back to my place, we can watch some movies. I need to start your education before Mikael ruins you.”

“He said that you’ll put on soppy shit that will make me cry,” Isak answers with a grin. “His words.”

“He’s a _film_ student,” Even murmurs his tone exaggerated which gets a giggle out of Isak. “Ridiculous.”

“You both are,” Isak teases, grinning when he gives him a glare. “I’m free this afternoon.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, a smile on his own face when Isak nods. “Want to meet outside when you’re done with class?”

“I get out at 3:45,” Isak answers just as the bell rings, they’re both late, but Isak’s smile tells Even that he doesn’t care any more than he does.

“I’ll see you then.”

 

________

 

Time seems to speed up and slow down all at once for Even but finally, 3:45 in the afternoon comes, and he waits by the entrance of Nissen texting with Mikael as he waits for Isak to come out.

**Mikael**

(15:46)

Missing your last class of the day for a boy. Shame.

**Even**

(15:47)

Take notes for me.

**Mikael**

(15:47)

Will do. Now do me a favor and don’t show him Australia first, I don’t care how hot Hugh Jackman is. It’s way too long, and the voice over narration of the little kid will put him to sleep. 

 

Even snorts as he reads the message, sends back a rolling eye emoji and pockets his phone just in time to see Isak walk out of school, his pace a bit fast.

“Hi,” Isak says breathlessly as he comes up to him.

“Hi,” he answers back, quirking an eyebrow. “In a hurry?”

Isak blushes a bit, looking around for a moment. “Rather leave before my friends stop us and ask where or what we’re doing.”

Even looks at Isak for a moment before nodding in understanding, knowing what Isak isn’t saying. So far when he’s been around Isak, it’s either been one on one or with Mikael around, a silent agreement between them not to approach each other when Isak is around his group of friends. Other have seen them interact he knows, even Mikael has commented on the looks Isak gets when either of them approaches the boy and Even can only guess if or what his friends are asking him about them. But one thing is for sure, Isak isn’t ready for everyone to know what’s happening between them and Even not only needs to be okay with that but needs to make sure Isak knows he’s okay with it, especially since the younger boy is giving him a worried look.

Even smiles softly, gesturing with his head. “Let’s get out of here then, I don’t really feel like sharing you this afternoon anyway.”

Isak smiles at that, bright like the sun and it’s more than enough for Even. “Lead the way.”

 

_______

 

“Home sweet home,” Even proclaims as he opens the door to his apartment, taking off his coat and shoes.

“Nice,” Isak answers as he does the same looking around quickly.

“Mom and I like color,” Even says as he leads Isak down a hallway to his room.

“Is it just the two of you?” Isak asks stepping into the room, his eyes moving quickly around it, Even watches him as it pauses on items here and there, his gaze lingering for a moment on the two guitars by the window before moving to his art wall.

“Yeah,” Even answers still watching him, happy when Isak lets out a chuckle at some of the cartoons he’s drawn. “My dad lives close by with his wife and her kids.”

Isak looks at him at that, worry on his face.

“They’re very nice,” Even reassures him. “My dad and I meet up a couple of days out of the month to eat and catch up.”

Isak nods turning back towards the art wall. “These are good.”

Even shrugs at the compliment. “They’re just doodles.”

“They’re still good,” Isak repeats.

“Thanks.”

Isak gives a small nod.

“You want something to drink?” Even asks as he throws his hoodie over a chair. “I'm a bad host, my mom would be pissed if she was here.”

“She at work?” Isak questions as he steps away from the art wall and steps towards him and just like that, just that question changes the feel of the room.

“Yeah,” Even starts off, slowly and take a step towards Isak himself. “She’s actually gone the weekend, she works in pharmaceuticals and had a conference out of town, left this morning.”

Isak looks at him for a moment and Even holds himself still, holds his breath as Isak studies him, searching for something with those green eyes of his. He must find what he’s looking because he nods to himself.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Isak nods again, getting closer to him until he’s standing right in front of him.

“I’m going to do something now, and it’s potentially embarrassing because I might be an idiot and I might be reading this all wrong,” Isak says in a rush of words that are almost too fast to follow. “If I’m wrong don’t freak out.”

Even frowns confused. “What are you-“

Isak closes the gap between them and goes on his toes, his cupid lips press light and soft against his, nothing more. It’s possibly the most innocent kiss he’s ever had, even at thirteen when he first discovered kissing it wasn’t as innocent as this. It melts Even’s insides, and if he was half-way in love with this sweet blonde boy, he’s all the way now. He feels Isak go back on his heel breaking the connection between their lips and Even follows. He’s not about to let this be the end of their first kiss. He lowers his head, his mouth seeking Isak’s, swallowing Isak’s surprised squeak. His kiss is gentle like Isak’s but not innocent in any way, he licks at Isak’s bottom lip appreciating the moan Isak lets out and the way his hands come up to Even’s waist, his finger gripping his sides tightly. Even’s own hands go to Isak’s hair and face, holding him where he wants, he sinks his tongue into Isak’s mouth, and it’s his turn to groan at the sweet taste he finds.

He pulls back after he’s had his fill but already knows he’s going to become addicted to that taste. He looks at Isak, who eyes are still shut.

“I wasn’t wrong,” Isak whispers as he opens his eyes, a small silly smile on his face as he looks back at him with awe that humbles Even. “You do like me.”

Even decides at that moment that this boy, this beautiful boy it his to protect and cherish. He runs his thumb over Isak’s cheek, his stomach clenching at the way Isak goes even softer at the caress like he’s love-starved. “No, baby,” he whispers, leaning in to press small kisses over the bridge of Isak’s nose, filing away every soft sound Isak lets out, the way he curves his body to get closer to Even. Even makes it easier for him and pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back as Isak tucks his face into the crook of Even’s neck and lets out a content sigh. “You definitely aren’t wrong about that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS* for those who haven't seen Moulin Rouge and don't know the ending.

They sit side by side on the couch under his loft bed, his laptop is on a small wood table in front of them. Even stopped paying attention to the movie on screen halfway through and instead found himself observing Isak as he watched the movie. It’s not like he doesn’t know the film by heart anyway, _Moulin Rouge!_ is one of his favorites, he can recite it from beginning to end and knows all the songs, much to Mikael’s endless amusement. The movie is coming to an end, and Christian and Satine are singing ‘ _come what may’_ for the last time. He knows what happens next, and he knows Isak also knows because the younger boy lets out a small gasp as the musical number comes to an end and the curtain closes, seconds later his face turning sad as Nicole Kidman collapses in Ewan McGregor’s arms. He watches Isak as Satine dies while Christian holds her before the younger boy turns to him with a scowl on his face that doesn’t hide the wet sheen in his eyes.

“Really, Even?” Isak questions as he rubs his eyes, a grumpy pout on his face that charms Even like everything else about Isak.

Even raises his hands in a sign of peace earning himself an eye roll for his efforts. “To be fair, Christian said at the beginning of the movie that the woman he loves died.”

“I thought it was a fake out,” Isak grumbles and Even can’t help himself, he chuckles as he throws his arm around Isak’s shoulder and pulls him close. “I can’t believe she dies,” Isak continues giving him another annoyed look.

Even lets out an amused huff, placing a kiss on the top of Isak’s head as the boy snuggles in his arms. “They said she was sick throughout the whole movie,” he reminds him.

“But they were in _love_ ,” Isak protests tilting his head to look up at him fiercely. “She should have lived.”

“She had tuberculosis in 1900,” Even points out with a wrinkle of his nose. “She wasn’t surviving that.”

“Don’t use logic,” Isak glares at him and Even grins again at how put out he is. “Mikael was right, it was soppy shit that made me cry.”

“Mikael doesn’t see the beauty of this film, like Christian, says at the end it’s a story about love _‘A love that will live forever.'_ ,” he quotes. “It’s ongoing argument between us and why he isn’t fond of Luhrmann’s work. For a love story to be epic one of the leads has to die.”

Isak stares at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. “That’s maudlin crap, I’m starting to think Mikael is right about your pretentious taste in movies.”

He scoffs feeling a bit offended. “Mean.”

“Your movie choice made me cry,” Isak shots back. “That was mean. Are all the movies you like sad? Because if so, your position as my movie educator ends here and I’m going to Mikael.”

Even gasps as he places a hand over his heart. “That’s really really mean,” he says pouting.

Isak mockingly pouts back at him. “Poor sad film student.”

“The only thing Mikael is right about is how mouthy you are,” he grumbles his heart beating faster as Isak lets out a laugh at his comment.

“You could do something to shut me up,” Isak says with a flirty look on his face, though his cheeks are a rosy pink as he speaks.

Even grins at that, the affection he feels for Isak warming him up on the inside, he doesn’t answer. Instead, he leans down, brushing his nose against Isak’s, this close he takes in Isak’s beautiful green eyes that stare back at him with wonder, it humbles him to have Isak look at him like that, like he’s something special to the younger boy. He hopes he is because, in the short time they’ve known each other, Isak has become the focal point of his own world.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers, smiling when Isak blushes deeply, he chuckles when Isak half-heartedly tries to push him away all the while, his hand is over Even’s chest, holding onto his shirt. “You don’t believe me?”

Isak shakes his head.

“I guess I’ll have to convince you,” Even murmurs, his hand brushes a curl away from Isak’s face. He presses a featherlight kiss right above Isak left brow, trailing downward he kisses Isak’s temple, his cheek. Turning on the couch, he curves over Isak for better access, keeping the boy tucked to his side. Isak’s hold on his shirt tightens, and his stomach clenches with need when Isak let’s out a small sound as he kisses him under his ear. Even comes back, running his lips across Isak’s cheek, placing a small open mouth kiss at the corner of Isak’s mouth. He pulls back, letting out a groan as he takes in the flush of Isak’s skin, the way his green eyes a blown wide, his pupils dilated. It makes him think of lighting up with Isak and how he would look in the midst of the smoke and haze. He makes a mental note to ask Isak later if he wants to partake, right now though all he can focus on his Isak’s slightly parted lips and how much he wants to taste him again. He stops playing with Isak’s angel curls and drags his thumb down Isak’s cheek to his bottom lip. He presses down on it and groans again as Isak’s lips part even further, the tip of his pink tongue gazing the pad of his thumb.

“So pretty, baby,” he whispers, his voice rough as arousal course through his body and he equal parts wants to take as much as Isak is willing to give and protect the boy from everything bad in the world.

“ _Even_ ,” Isak whispers back, his own want evident.

“I saw you the first day I arrived at Nissen and wanted you from that second,” Even confesses, swallowing hard as Isak releases his shirt, his hand caressing his neck and collarbone, the touch innocent enough and yet his body tightens further. “I haven’t stopped wanting you a moment since.”

“Then _do_ something already,” Isak whines, as he grips Even’s neck trying to close the gap between them. “Kiss me.”

“I kiss you, I’m going to want to keep you,” Even says feeling overwhelmed by the truth of his words. It’s what he wants more than anything, and it actually scares him for a moment, because Even realizes he’s never wanted or needed something as much as he wants this sweet boy. It’s a feeling so overpowering for a moment he fears he’s slipping into an episode, he dismisses the thought seconds later. This feels so unlike what he’s felt in the past when he’s had a manic episode, his thoughts are clear, the energy in his body gentle and at peace. “And there are still things I need to tell you.”

Isak looks at him, wide-eyed and nervous and Even fears that he’s scared him with his intensity. He holds his breath, wondering if running his mouth is going to cost him what he wants the most before he even gets it. Isak continues to look at him, studying him. Even holds still and hopes he isn’t found lacking. Finally, Isak smiles, it’s shy and slightly crooked. To Even, it’s the most beautiful sight.

Isak pulls away, disentangling himself from Even and stands up, he comes back just as quickly, this time he sits on Even’s lap. Even places his hands on Isak’s hips, giving him a reassuring squeeze but otherwise remaining still, letting the younger boy take the lead. He watches as Isak looks unsure for a moment before he seems to come to a decision. Isak leans in and for the second time initiates the kiss between them. It’s just as soft as before, but there’s intent behind it. Even squeeze Isak’s hips again pulling him closer as he returns the kiss, slipping his tongue into Isak’s mouth touching it to his.

They kiss and kiss some more, getting their fill of each other. When they finally pull away, there is a dazed look on Isak’s face, his lips red and swollen. Even knows if he looks in the mirror he won’t look any better.

“You can tell me whatever it is when you’re ready,” Isak whispers and presses his forehead against his, his eyes warm as he looks at Even. “But keep me, because I’m going to keep you.”

Even stares at the boy in his lap in wonder before pulling him into a hug. He holds on to his boy and doesn’t let go.

Hours later, Isak is still in his arms, asleep while another movie plays on. It’s getting late, but Isak hadn’t seemed in a rush to go home and Even is more than okay with him staying. His phone buzzes, and he picks it up smiling when he sees the message.

**Mikael**

(21:20)

How’s the date going?

Even stares at the question for a moment and looks down at Isak, takes in how peaceful he looks, the way his eyelashes fan out against his cheeks, the slight part of his lips and feels his heart beat hard against his chest. He looks back at his phone and his friend’s question.

He doesn’t keep secrets from his best friend, so he answers honestly.

**Even**

(21:21)

I’m in love man.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on[ tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
